Tri State Airlines Destinations
} is on temporary hiatus till end of Eid-ul-Fitri. |center=''(for message only notifications, yes or no)'' |message=The editor of this } paused editing because he is celebrating Eid-ul-Fitri. The page is currently staying intact until next week. Thanks for your attention. }|''( })}} }} Here is all the destinations for Tri State Airlines. Africa People's Democratic Republic of Algeria (all destinations at Algeria re-opening January 1 2017) Houari Boumediene Airport - Algeirs Mohamad Boudiaf Airport- Constantine Arab Republic of Egypt Borg El Arab Airport- Alexandria Cairo International Airport- Cairo Luxor International Airport- Luxor Republic of Seychelles Seychelles International Airport- Victoria Republic of South Africa King Shaka International Airport- Durban OR Tambo International Airport- Johanesburg United Republic of Tanzania Julius Nyeyer International Airport- Dar es Saalam Kilimanjaro International Airport- Mount Kilimanjaro Tunisian Republic 7 Novembre International Airport- Tabarka Tunis-Chartage International Airport- Tunis Asia Islamic Republic of Afghanistan Kabul International Airport- Kabul (to be re-opened in February 29 2017) Kandahar International Airport- Kandahar Republic of Armenia Zvarnots International Airport- Yeravan Shirak International Airport- Gyumuri Republic of Azerbaijan Heydar Aliyev International Airport- Baku Nakhchivan Airport- Nakchivan Kingdom of Bahrain Bahrain International Airport- Manama People's Republic of Bangladesh Shahjalal International Airport- Dhaka '(Secondary Hub)' Shah Amanat International Airport- Chittagong Kingdom of Bhutan Paro Airport- Paro Brunei Darussulam Brunei International Airport- Bandar Seri Bagawan Kingdom of Cambodia Phnom Penh International Airport- Phnom Penh Siam Reap International Airport- Siam Reap People's Republic of China Hefei Luogang International Airport- Hefei Huangshan Tunxi International Airport- Huangshan Beijing Capital International Airport- Beijing Chongqing Jiangbei International Airport- Chongqing Fuzhou Changle International Airport- Fuzhou Xiamen Gaoqi International Airport- Xiamen Guangzhou Baiyun International Airport- Guangzhou Shenzen Bao'an International Airport- Shenzen Nanning Wuxu International Airport- Nanning Wuzhou Changzhoudao Airport- Wuzhou Guiyung Londongbao International Airport- Guiyung Haikou Meilan International Airport- Haikou Shijiazhuang Zhending International Airport- Shijiazhuang Harbin Taiping International Airport- Harbin (seasonal) Jixi Khanka-Lake Airport- Jixi Zhengzhou Xinzheng International Airport- Zhengzhou Chep Lap Kok International Airport- Hong Kong (Secondary Hub) Changde Airport- Changde Changsha Huanghua International Airport- Changsha Hailar Dongshan Airport- Hailar Hohhot Baita International Airport- Hohhot Wuhai Airport- Wuhai Changzhou Benniu Airport- Changzhou Nanjing Lukou International Airport- Nanjing Xuzhou Guanyin Airport- Xuzhou Ji'an Airport- Ji'an Macau International Airport- Macau Xi'an Xianyang International Airport- Xi'an Shanghai Hongdao International Airport- Shanghai Chengdu Shuangliu International Airport- Chengdu Tianjin Binhai International Airport- Tianjin Lhasa Gonggar Airport- Lhasa '(Seasonal)' Urumqi Diwopu International Airport- Urumqi Republic of Cyprus Paphos International Airport- Paphos Ercan International Airport- Nicosia Republic of India Rajiv Gandhi International Airport- Hyderabad Indira Gandhi International Airport- New Delhi Chhatrapati Shivaji Intertnational Airport- Mumbai Chennai International Airport- Chennai Republic of Indonesia Soekarno-Hatta International Airport- Jakarta '''Secondary Hub' Husein Sastranegara International Airport- Bandung Juanda International Airport- Surabaya Achmad Yani International Airport- Semarang Adisucipto International Airport- Yogyakarta Sultan Iskandar Muda Airport- Banda Aceh (Seasonal) Radin Inten II Airport- Bandar Lampung Tabing Airport- Padang Polonia Airport- Medan Sultan Mahmud Badaruddin II Airport- Palembang Seppingan International Airport- Balikpapan Temindung Airport- Samarinda Syamsudin Noor Airport- Banjarmasin Supadio Airport- Pontianak Sam Ratulangi International Airport- Manado Sultan Hasanuddin International Airport- Makkasar Ngurah Rai International Airport- Denpasar Sentani Airport- Jayapura Pattimura Airport- Ambon Islamic Republic of Iran Bandar Abbas International Airport- Bandar Abbas Birjand International Airport- Birjand Seasonal Ishafan International Airport- Ishafan Kish International Airport- Kish Island Mashdad International Airport- Mashdad Shiraz International Airport- Shiraz Tabriz International Airport- Tabriz Mehrabad International Airport- Tehran State of Israel Ben Gurion International Airport- Tel Aviv Japan Kansai International Airport- Osaka Narita International Airport- Narita Chubu Centrair International Airport- Nagoya Haneda Airport- Tokyo New Chitose Airport- Chitose Fukuoka Airport- Fukuoka Hiroshima Airport- Hiroshima Hashemite Kingdom of Jordan Amman Civil Airport- Amman King Hussein International Airport- Aqaba Republic of Kazakhstan Almaty International Airport- Almaty Astana International Airport- Astana Republic of Korea Incheon International Airport- Incheon Jeju International Airport- Jeju Gimhae International Airport- Busan State of Kuwait Kuwait City- Kuwait International Airport Kyrgyz Republic Manas International Airport- Bishkek Lebanese Republic Beirut Rafic Hariri International Airport- Beirut Malaysia Sultan Abdul Halim Airport- Alor Setar Malacca International Airport- Batu Berendam Penang International Airport- Bayan Lepas Sultan Ismail Petra Airport- Kota Bharu Sultan Mahmud Airport- Kuala Terrenganu (seasonal) Sultan Haji Ahmad Shah Airport- Kuantan Langkawi International Airport- Langkawi Kuala Lumpur International Airport- Sepang Sultan Abdul Aziz Shah Airport- Subang Kota Kinabalu International Airport- Kota Kinabalu (Secondary Hub) Kuching International Airport- Kuching Labuan Airport- Labuan Miri Airport- Miri Sandakan Airport- Sandakan Sibu Airport- Sibu Tawau Airport- Tawau Republic of Maldives Ibrahim Nasir International Airport- Male Gan International Airport- Gan Mongolia Chinggis Khaan International Airport- Ulan Baatar To be continued... Category:Articles under construction Category:Fanon Works